


The Dragon Lady meets Gold Digger

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Comfort, Dating, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Talking, True Love, but also thank you for getting them to talk, fuck page six, honestly it's just fluff from start to finish for no reason, i tagget it as first love because we all know it's true, some serious talk they needed to have, the ladies needs comfort, this is going to be so sweet that you're going to have cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: They need to have a conversation, solve things out, to talk and listen.





	The Dragon Lady meets Gold Digger

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was in the mood for some fluff/comfort without a real plot, hope it ended up being good at the end.  
If you have diabetes, be careful, it's too sweet.  
Also, English is not my first language, so please let me know if there's something wrong so I can fix it!

** _The Dragon Lady meets Gold-Digger #3_ **

_Miranda Priestly, Editor-in-Chief, Queen of Fashion, Ice Queen or, this writer personal favorite, Dragon Lady had finally divorced her second husband, Stephen Tomlinson, a Wall Street well know name, after four years of marriage. Before Mr. Tomlinson, Miranda was married to Gregory Johnson for eight years, CEO of a international company, with whom she had two daughters. What both of those marriages had in common? The inability of Ms. Priestly to keep her man around._

_Apparently Miranda decided to strike the other way around this time._

_Our journal published two pictures of Ms. Priestly with a misterious brunette a couple of weeks ago while they walked on the park with Miranda’s dog. After a lot of speculation, Page Six found a reliable source that identified the brunette as Miranda Priestly’s former assistant, Andrea Sachs. Both women released a formal note to the press – that we all know was written by Miranda’s team – two days ago (you can read it again at page 32 in this edition). Shortly, they just confirmed what we already knew._

_But something about it didn’t felt right to me, so I decided to make a investigation._

_Ms. Sachs is a graduated journalist from a small college in Ohio, who moved to New York right after with her long time boyfriend. She started working at Runway exactly 13 months ago, as Miranda’s second assistant. Ms. Sachs doesn’t have siblings, but her parents still live at the same house in Cincinnati where she grow up – her father is a lawyer, and her mother stayed home after she was born._

_I found a close friend from Ms. Sachs to make some questions and this person affirmed that the long time boyfriend decided to brake things off with Ms. Sachs after he found out she had cheated on him! Poor man, having his heart broken like that must’ve been awful. That just shows a side of who Ms. Sachs really is._

_No one could tell me exactly when Miranda and Ms. Sachs started a relationship – I’m assuming that the affair the not published journalist had while still in a relationship might be a start. Who would’ve thought that Miranda Priestly would’ve got caught in the oldest office cliché of all times? The Boss and the Secretary, the oldest story on the book._

_As old as it is, Miranda apparently hadn’t read this story before._

_Andrea Sachs recently dropped her job at The Mirror (Hi, James!), where she worked for only four months. As far as we know, Ms. Sachs still didn’t found another job and she’s probably not even looking for one. It’s not news that Miranda Priestly is a very wealthy woman – a great job and countless investments through the years provide her a lot – so Ms. Sachs has probably found her own personal pot of gold._

_An early retirement? Every girl’s dream!_

_Another source informed Page Six that Miranda is planning on asking Ms. Sachs to move in with her, so Andrea really hit the jackpot. It’s good to remind everyone that Miranda just turned 51, while Ms. Sachs is still five months away of turning 26. Love is blind? Or is the pocket empty?_

_It doesn’t matter, because they’re both winning something from this. Beauty and money, the most important words in the world right now._

_The question is: Will the Dragon Lady manage to keep Gold-Digger #3? Or will her bank account suffer faster than she’s expecting?_

_Page Six, and myself, have a advice for you, Miranda: GET A PRE-NUP!_

Miranda rolled her eyes, folding the journal and placing it at her nightstand. She removed her glasses, taking a deep breath, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She could feel a headache forming behind her eyes.

“So...” The soft voice sounded a bit too sarcastic by her right and Miranda tilted her head to look at the woman sitting by her side in bed. They had their backs pressed against the headboard, sitting side by side. Andy had her laptop balanced on her thighs and she was typing away fast, but made a pause to look back at Miranda with a smirk. “When should I start packing?”

Miranda snorted. “Maybe you should check page 32 and see if it’s written there.”

Andy giggled happily. She saved her work, closed her computer and put it away on the nightstand beside her, before throwing her arm around Miranda’s shoulder to pull her closer. The editor tried to look annoyed, but she rest her head in the crook of Andy’s neck without complains. “They could’ve mentioned dad’s law firm. Clients would rain on his desk.” She joked.

The editor tried to find the same humor the other woman was feeling, but she couldn’t. Miranda sighed and placed her hand on top of Andy’s left thigh. “I’m sorry for dragging you to this madness.”

“To be fair, you did warn me about it.”

She did, of course. But hear about it and actually live were two very different things. Miranda was sure that, not even in her wildest dreams, Andrea had thought things would get so out of hand. “If it bothers you...”

“It does. Not for the reasons you think it does and I’m sure it bothers you way more than it bothers me.” Andy started to run her index finger up and down her arm, caressing the soft skin gently. “Why do you read those?”

“I have to know the names to write down on my blacklist.” Miranda was only half joking and they both knew it.

“Hm.” The younger woman nodded. “Is that all?”

“What are you asking, Andrea?”

“You don’t believe any of this, do you?” Andy gazed over Miranda’s face, tracing her peaked nose and defined cheeks and chin with her chocolate coloured eyes.

The editor hesitated for a while. It would’ve being enough evidence even if she didn’t said nothing else. “As badly write as it is, it does draw a undeniable fact.” Miranda refused to look anywhere but the blue covers piled up by their feet. “I do have only one thing to offer you.”

“So you _do_ think I’m a gold-digger?” Andy stiffed by her side. She could feel the tears starting to burn in the back of her eyes and blinked them away. It was one thing to have people who didn’t know her or anything about their relationship calling her that vile thing, but if Miranda actually believed them... it would break her.

Miranda sighed. “Your heart is too good, you wouldn’t be able to ever do it. Or be it.” She ran a hand through her silver hair, before clenching it into a fist on her lap. “But it doesn’t change the fact that is all I can give you, regardless.”

“What about what _I_ can give _you_?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Andrea.”

Andy pulled away so she would be able to turn her body around. She threw her right leg over Miranda’s lap, straddling on top of her thighs. Out of instinct, Miranda’s hands found the younger woman’s hips, while Andy placed one hand flat on her sternum and the other one moved to play with the white hair behind the editor's neck.

“What do I have to offer you, Miranda?” It was rhetorical question, of course. Andy grinded her hips down slowly, but it was enough to make Miranda gasp. “I don’t have money.” The brunette started. “I don’t have a buck inside my wallet right now and my bank account is to cry for.” Andy smiled a bit. “I don’t have a nice house. I live in a small studio apartment where the plumbing is almost never working and I barely have any forniture. I don’t have a good job, I don’t work at Wall Street, I’m not a CEO. I’m a freelance writer, it’s hardly something you can brag off to your rich friends.” She leaned to put a kiss in the corner of Miranda’s lips, before pulling away again. “I’m also not the heir of a distant kingdom just waiting to take my throne.” Andy giggled and the way her nose crinkled made the editor’s heart swell. “The most valuable thing I have is a painting Lily gave me when she opened her gallery. It’s in my bathroom, because I had nowhere else to put it. It’s modern art, you hate modern art.”

Andy grind again, not to cause any sort of pleasure, but to remind Miranda that she was there. “So, tell me, Miranda... What do _I_ have to offer _you_?”

Miranda’s hand twitched at her hips, fingers digging a little bit tighter at the soft and pale skin. Her blue eyes were burning, bright with determination. “What about _love_?” She answered firmly. “No one had ever loved me like you do.” The hand in the back of her head scratched her scalp while the other one grasped at her silk nightgown desperately. “What about respect? Comprehension? Kindness? Caress?” Miranda was looking deep inside chocolate orbs and she watched hopeless as a tear rolled down a slightly blushed cheek. “That’s what you offer me, Andrea. Everyday. And you don’t even ask for it back.”

“But you give it to me.” Andy whispered and leaned over, placing quick gentle kisses all over the older woman’s face, never going too far from her lips. “I don’t _need_ your money, I don’t _want_ your money. We could live under a bridge, eating bugs and sleeping on cardboards for all I care, as long as I have your love.” She finally moved the hand that was at Miranda’s chest to her cheek, caressing the soft skin with her thumb while bringing her face closer until they lips touched.

The kiss was sweet and loving, making them warm all over and their hearts to beat faster. It was just a caress, carefully made, but it was intense and breath taking. Andrea gasped for air just a couple of minutes later and Miranda raised one hand to clean the path of tears that had rolled down her beautiful face.

“I want to give it to you.” The older woman confessed. “All my love, all my heart. But I don’t know how. I’m scared I will screw this over and I’m going to lose you.”

“No.” Andy shook her head determined. “You’re already doing it, Miranda. You’re already loving me.” She placed her hand on top of Miranda’s against her face and squeezed the member, before bringing the woman’s palm to her lips. “And you’re doing it perfectly.” She lingered her lips there for a while longer and then their hands lowered together to rest against her chest, fingers squeezing together.

“I will let you down someday.” Miranda swallowed the knot that raised in her throat hard.

“Maybe.” The brunette agreeded with a smirk. “And maybe I will let you down too. Maybe I will never become someone you’re proud of while talking to your friends at a bar, when all of you are sharing stories about your loved ones. Maybe I will screw up too.”

Miranda leaned to rest her face in Andrea’s neck, inhaling deeply her unique smell with her eyes closed. Andy sighed happily when a shiver went down her body and rest her cheek on top of Miranda’s head, also closing her eyes. Her other hand never stoped playing with the white smooth hair between her fingers.

“You’re an amazing woman, Andrea.” The older woman declared softly, but resoluted. “You were an amazing woman when I first met you, you’re an amazing woman today and you will be an amazing woman tomorrow.”

Andy smiled lazily. “Even if I never publish anything ever again?” She teased, already sensing that the heaviest part of the conversation was coming to an end.

“It’s not your job or your talent that made you so mesmerizing in my head.” Miranda nuzzled her nose against her neck. “Of course, you’re an incredible journalist, just like you were as an assistant, and how you will be at anything you ever try to do.” She put a inch of distance between them so she would be able to raise her chin and nibble at Andy’s jaw.

“What is it, then?” Andy breathed.

“The way you love me.” Miranda confessed with a sigh. “The way you love my girls.” Andy squeezed her hand at the mention of the twins, that had stole her heart a long time ago. “The way you respect me and who I am. The way you never asked anything from me that I couldn’t, or wasn’t ready to, give to you.”

Andrea looked down to meet deep blue eyes, before leaning for another kiss. It was faster than the other one, but no less romantic. “You want to know what you give me, Miranda?” She gently bit the woman’s bottom lip for a second. “A family.” Andy smiled widely. “You and me.”A quick kiss. “You, me and the girls.” Another kiss. “A home, here.” She made clear she wasn’t talking about the townhouse by squeezing Miranda’s hand against her chest. “I don’t have that to offer you, all I have is me, and everyday I hope it’s enough.”

“Enough?” Miranda scoffed at that. “Andrea, you’re more than double. You exceed everything I ever expected.”

The younger woman’s smile could light up New York during a blackout. “That’s because I’m amazing.” She teased against Miranda’s lips.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have said it to you.” The silver haired woman joked after they broke from a kiss. The corner of her lips had curled up and her blue eyes got softier when Andrea laughed freely, throwing her head behind in joy.

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Andy agreeded, nuzzling their noses together. “I already had a very big ego.”

Miranda sighed, slidding her arm around Andy’s waist to pull her closer. “I suppose I will have to live with that now.” She teasingly rolled her eyes. “Literally, I would say.” The editor tugged the other woman’s waist closer again. “Come live with me here? At home?”

“Didn’t I said a couple of minutes ago that my plumbing sucks?” Andy joked.

“That’s why I did it now.” Miranda shrugged. “I saw an opportunity, couldn’t let it pass.”

The brunette chuckled. “Should I bring my painting?” She asked while leaning for another kiss. When did she became such a kisser?

“Hm.” Miranda hummed softly against her lips. “You should burn it.”

Andy unwinded her fingers from white curls to beat Miranda’s shoulder. “Don’t talk about the most valuable thing I have like that.”

“I will show you where we keep the matches.”

Andrea rolled her eyes. “I will hang Joel right in this wall.” She pointed her chin to the wall behind Miranda, where the bed frame was located.

“It has a name?” Miranda arched one eyebrow, but she was smiling.

“All my things have a name.” Andy confied swinging her eyebrows. “I call my TV, JC. Hope you know I will bring it with me. We can put it in front of the bathtub.”

The editor shook her head slowly. “You’re ridiculous, Andrea.” Her words were attired with affection, her blue eyes were bright with love, and her warm skin was gentle against Andy’s.

Andy nodded and whispered quickly: “And now you’re stuck with me, Gold-Digger #3.” before capturing the woman’s lips with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea  
I'm looking for a Beta Reader for my TDWP fanfics, let me know if you have some time to help me out!


End file.
